QUE SOY?
by Pupee
Summary: Ella fue criada por su padre como si fuera un niño con el fin de ocupar su lugar en la guardia real. Como descubre Lady Oscar que en realidad es una niña?


**LADY OSCAR Y ANDRE**

**EL DIA QUE OSCAR DESCUBRIO QUE ERA UNA CHICA  
**

El general François de Jarjayes decidió criar a su ultima hija como si fuera un niño con el fin de que ocupe su cargo y el comando de los guardias reales que sirven en la corte después de que se retire. Le dio entrenamiento en la esgrima, la equitación, y el combate medieval. Le dio por nombre Oscar, quien a menudo practicaba sus habilidades con su mejor amigo, compañero y sirviente, André Grandier, a quien casi siempre derrotaba. André era el nieto de la niñera de Oscar.

-Que calor! -Exclamo el pequeño Andre

Tras considerar sus opciones Oscar decidió -Vamos al lago!

Andre no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea irse sin permiso

-Que te pasa? Estas sordo? Dije: vamos al lago- expreso autoritariamente Oscar

Después de vacilar un rato Andre acepto ir con ella.

Una vez allí…

-mmmm Que fresca se ve esa agua! Vamos- Expreso con ansias Oscar mientras se despojaba de sus ropas

-No crees que debimos haberle dicho a alguien que veníamos para acá?

-Para que?! Vamos! Me muero del calor!-le urgió de nuevo mientras se tiraba al agua - ahhhh que rica se siente el agua… ven!-dijo Oscar mientras se zambullía de nuevo en el agua

-ESTA BIEN! DE ACUERDO…!-Protesto Andre y sin mucho afán dejo su ropa a un lado y se metió en el agua. -Tenias razón! esta muy fresca el agua!

-Ves? Vamos a venir aquí todos los días del verano!

Después de un rato jugueteando en el agua los dos deciden salir.

-Que es eso? Que te paso ahí?!-pregunto Oscar mientras señalaba con asombro entre las piernas de Andre

-Queeee?! Nada, a mi no me ha pasado nada… Que?! Acaso crees que eres mas grande que yo?- dijo desafiante Andre mientras se ponía en frente de Oscar- Oh-Dios-Mio! Oscar…tu... no eres un chico!-grito Andre horrorizado mientras caminaba hacia atrás

-Que cosas dices?! Yo si soy un chico!

-No lo eres!

-Si lo soy!

-No lo eres! Oscar, tu eres una… niña!-expreso horrorizado Andre mientras cubría sus ojos con una mano y su desnudez con la otra.

-Imposible! Ahora mismo vamos para donde mi papa para que te diga que estas equivocado-Le desafío Oscar mientras se vestía

Una vez en la casa…

-Papa! papa! Donde esta mi papa?!

-Tu papa esta en la biblioteca, pero porque tanto alboroto? -Exclamo su nana, la abuela de Andre. Oscar había corrido disparada

-Papa!-Irrumpió Oscar en el estudio de su padre

-Oscar! Porque tanta gritería?

-Papa! Andre dice que no soy un niño -expreso tristemente

-Quee!? y porque dice eso?

-Pues…estábamos dándonos un baño en el lago y...

-QUEEEE?! SE ESTABAN BA~ANDO EN EL LAGO?!

-Si, y después me dijo que yo no era un niño, sino una niña-se quejo Oscar con tristeza

-DONDE ESTA ESE CONDENADO MUCHACHO?!

-Ha de estar en el establo…Vas a decirle que esta equivocado, verdad?-Su padre se veía furioso- Papa? Que te pasa?- pregunto Oscar con preocupacion al ver a su padre fuera de si

-NANAAAAAAA!DONDE ESTA TU CONDENADO NIETO? LO VOY A MATAR!

-No papa! Que vas a hacer? Le vas a pegar a Andre?! Porque papa? el no ha hecho nada…Solo quiero que le digas que yo SI soy un chico- Replicaba Oscar tratando de detener a su padre que iba de camino a los establos

-NANA! MANTEN A OSCAR EN LA CASA

-Papa! nooooooooooooooo -Gritaba con desesperación mientras trataba de salir corriendo para prevenir a Andre, pues de verdad creía que su padre lo iba a matar. Como pudo se libero de su nana y otros sirvientes de trataron de retener al joven amo y salió corriendo al establo.

Al llegar verifico con horror que su padre estaba moliendo a palos al pobre Andre.

-Papa no!-Grito mientras trataba de detener el brazo con el que estaba golpeando al pobre muchacho que casi estaba inconsciente. El general aparto el brazo tan fuertemente que Oscar dio a parar del otro lado del establo y se golpeo la cabeza bien duro. Con un gran mareo, se arrastro poco a poco hacia donde estaban golpeando a Andre. Como una fiera se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo dolorido de Andre para ser ella quien recibiera los golpes.

-APARTATE DE ESE BASTARDO!

-NO!

-TE DIJE QUE TE APARTES DE EL!

-NOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras mas el padre trataba de desprenderla del muchacho mas se aferraba esta de el, esto hizo que el padre se enojara aun mas y comenzara a azotarla a ella.

-Oscar…déjame…no hagas esto…-le urgió débilmente Andre

-NO!

-No seas testaruda…

-No…no lo voy a permitir…AUCH!…no es justo AUCH!-contesto Oscar con resolución mientras el padre la azotaba

-Lord Jarjeyes!…Se lo suplico…no golpee mas a Oscar…la puede lastimar…usted sabe que le puede hacer mucho daño…-Le rogó la nana- Recuerde que Oscar es una...

-No lo digas!- La interrumpió el general agotado de tanto golpear a los niños - Dile a la madre de este mocoso que tenemos que hablar- dijo refiriendose a Oscar y se retiro.

* * *

-Mi se~or esposo sabia que este dia llegaria... era solo cuestion de tiempo

-Y todo por culpa de ese miserable compa~ero de juegos! Ordeno que saquen a ese bastardo de mi propiedad inmediatamente!- Grito el general pegando estruendosamente en la mesa con el pu~o

-Eso va a ser un poco complicado querido...veras...Oscar rehusa dejar su lado...

-Como!? Oscar aun se atreve a desafiarme por un sirviente! Ve y traeme ese bribon. Tengo que explicarle lo que significa ser un noble!

-Tu **hija **no solo rehusa venir a disculparse sino que demanda que en adelante Andre viva en la mansion para asi ella poder cuidarlo personalmente...

-Pues que se queden los dos mocosos en el establo!

Durante los siguientes tres días, Oscar se hizo cargo, no solo de llevar a cabo las obligaciones que Andre tenia en el establo sino también de cuidar personalmente de este mientras se recuperaba.

-Buenos dias Andre! Como amaneciste hoy?!- Exclamo Oscar con buen semblante

-Bu...buenos dias...todavia estas aqui?

-Por supuesto que si! Donde mas podría estar?

-Oye mocoso! Levántate de ahi que hay que cepillar los caballos!-Grito uno de los sirvientes malhumorado

-Hay que cepillar los caballos?- Pregunto Oscar- Yo lo hare!

-Disculpe joven Jarjayes...no lo vi...no se preocupe por los caballos...yo los cepillare...

-NO! Dije que yo los cepillo!- Contesto con determinación Oscar mientras se afanaba por cepillar al pobre animal


End file.
